Before the application was filed a search was made in the United States Patent Office, and that search produced U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,741.
A copy of that patent has been filed with the present application as a disclosure of prior art. Many problems exist in the use of prior art devices, and these problems are overcome by the present invention.